


Sieve

by Koschei_Oakdown



Category: Green Lantern - All Media Types
Genre: Blood, Desert, Fainting, Flashbacks, Green Lantern Sinestro, Introspection, M/M, Neck Kissing, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:35:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23144026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koschei_Oakdown/pseuds/Koschei_Oakdown
Summary: Lost in a Korugarian desert and driven to the brink of nearly dying, Hal has heat induced flashbacks to his time with Sinestro.
Relationships: Hal Jordan/Thaal Sinestro
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Sieve

**Author's Note:**

> Credit to DC Comics

Sunlight burned Hal's skin, hot like fire, and he had no protection from it. All he could do was stumble on, and hope desperately he could somehow survive this experience. It seemed unlikely. With no power in his ring, no way to call for help, he was all but certain to waste away in the intense heat of the Korugarian desert.

Each step was a monotonous repeat of the last. One foot in front of the other, on and on. Deep footprints were left in the sand behind Hal as he walked but he didn't notice, too focused on his journey.

He hated this planet and he wished more than anything to be elsewhere. It was ironic. For so long, he'd begged to see the place that meant everything to Sinestro and now he despised it. How could he not? It was the place where he'd lost what mattered to him the most.

Unwilling to remember, wishing it would all just go away and leave him alone, Hal turned his gaze to the sky. The bright light made his head throb and there was no forgetting. Not under the suns of Korugar, which looked exactly the same as they had on the day Hal's life had been ripped to shreds.

Hal was picked up and slammed against a wall. Although his ring was at full charge, he made no move to fight, for he recognised the looming dark figure. Sinestro would never hurt him.

"What did you do?" Sinestro demanded, distraught, panicked, angry, all the bad emotions at once. His distress was written all over his face, he'd never been like this before.

"I called for backup," Hal tried to reassure, struggling to escape Sinestro's iron strength. Then maybe he could reach out and offer some kind of comfort to Sinestro, help him calm down. Why was he so worried, anyway? "We can fix this." The light of the suns of Korugar lit up Sinestro's skin perfectly, he was absolutely stunning. If only he wasn't in so much distress.

The news of backup did not seem to bring Sinestro any kind of comfort. If anything, he looked worse. "What -?" It came out like a pained gasp, as though Sinestro had been struck. Wildly, he looked around, like he was trying to find an exit. Hal didn't understand.

The Korugarians were still trying to kill them, the planet Sinestro had always boasted of was falling apart. It was really no wonder Sinestro was so upset, Hal reasoned, and he approached, intending to offer what words of support he could. That was when Sinestro's elbow slammed into the side of Hal's head and he went down.

No Sinestro came after him. But Hal could remember the fight, and he remembered with vivid clarity every blow Sinestro had dealt to him. They had fought with the ferocity usually reserved for enemies.

Now Sinestro was exiled to Qward. Good riddance. He'd never cared about Hal, that much was obvious. Their relationship had been built on lies and it had all come tumbling down that second Sinestro had attacked him.

Heat burned Hal's knees, the sand seeming to sear his skin even through his clothing. For no longer could Hal walk. What was the point? He'd been so stupid to trust Sinestro and now his life was in pieces.

A bead of sweat ran down Hal's forehead, tickling a little as it steadily headed towards his nose. It caught the light as it fell from his face, glittering like a crystal, and it seemed to take on a purple sheen. Hal blinked, and a drop of purple blood was sizzling on the ground before him.

When he looked up, it was not the surface of Korugar he saw, but some barren boring planet. And Sinestro stood in front of him, hunched over and walking at a slow pace.

Another drop of purple blood fell to the ground from Sinestro's injured shoulder and Hal couldn't do this anymore, he couldn't pretend Sinestro was going to be fine. "Let me help you," he requested, getting to his feet and moving forward with several quick steps. His fingers found Sinestro's shoulder and slipped in the rivulets of blood.

The touch of Sinestro's blood made Hal shudder. It felt wrong for Sinestro to bleed, like it went against the fundamental laws of the universe or something.

Jaw set stubbornly, Sinestro shook his head. "I am perfectly fine," he retorted, voice sharp. But he didn't try to push Hal away. On the contrary, he grasped for Hal's shoulder in return and their eyes met.

The intensity in Sinestro's gaze was captivating, but it also wasn't quite as intense as it would usually be. There was something clouding it over.

Quite suddenly, those bright eyes rolled back in Sinestro's head and he collapsed, all his weight given over to Hal. He was too heavy for Hal to properly catch, not in his own exhausted state, and they both hit the ground.

Gently, Hal pulled Sinestro into his arms and shook him, trying to startle him awake. "Sin?" There was no reaction. Panic started to set in but Hal forced it out, knowing he had to remain calm. He needed to save Sinestro, it was all he could think about. Even seconds from collapsing himself, he refused to leave Sinestro behind and he looked around for anything to help.

When Hal looked down again, Sinestro was no longer cradled in his arms, and his hands were no longer drenched in sticky blood. Smooth sand stretched out before him, was around him, underneath him, and so unbelievably soft. 

Sinestro hadn't died, Hal remembered now. It had been close, very close, but Hal had pulled through and carried Sinestro to civilisation. Now he wished he hadn't. He wished Sinestro had just died then, and maybe Hal wouldn't have had to deal with the knowledge that everything had been a lie.

Oh, but it hurt to imagine Sinestro dead, as much as Hal hated to acknowledge it. Everything inside Hal repelled against the death with such force that he felt physically ill. Or was that the heat? He didn't know. Nor could he forget what had been taken from him. The torn seams ached, sometimes he couldn't move for it and he hated Sinestro for doing this to him.

There was sand in Hal's hair, the heat of the grains sapping all his strength and slowly, his eyes began to close. Did he have to move? He didn't want to. He could just lie there forever and not have to think.

A hand touched his back. Without turning around, Hal knew who it was and a soft smile touched his lips. It was the feeling of Sinestro's nails against his back, how perfect they were, how perfect everything about Sinestro was, that gave it away.

"'Morning," Hal murmured, completely relaxing into the hand at his back. Warmth blossomed in his chest as he felt Sinestro press closer to him in the bed. "Sleep well?"

A kiss was pressed to the top of Hal's spine and Sinestro responded, smirking, "You snore. I woke up panicked, in the middle of the night, sure of an invader. But no. It was just my idiot of a partner being unable to keep silent even while asleep. Quite the achievement."

Hal laughed. "You stole all my blankets," he countered. "Self absorbed even while asleep. I think that's just as much of an achievement."

No response was offered, other than another kiss, this time pressed to the side of Hal's neck, under his ear. He couldn't hold back any longer.

Anticipation flooded Hal, and he rolled over. All the light darkened, like a switch had been flicked off. It was so unbelievably cold and Hal was shivering. Sinestro wasn't there. Only the dark dunes of sand and an emptiness that was now filling Hal's chest. Sinestro would never be there again.


End file.
